Hide and Hide Some More
by yshann77
Summary: Take a dive into Tom Riddle's mind and find out what love means. L stands for LIE. O for stupid OBSESSION. V for VENGEFUL. But can it be possible that E is for EXCEPTION? Hiding is never easy but he is good at it.
1. Part One: DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

**So...Hey!Ysh here with her first Tom Riddle fic so please be patient if he will ever get a bit OOC. She's been planning to put this story up for some time now but never had the guts to do so...but now it's here and she hopes that you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: Ysh is not J.K. Rowling so she owns nothing.**

Part One: DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

There was something wrong with Tom Riddle and he knew it. He could feel the drastic change occurring inside him each day. A new obsession was keeping him on his toes lately and he was finding it very annoying and troublesome. He needed to concentrate on his studies for their O.W.L's but every time he tried to read his books, he would always find a part of his mind wandering off somewhere far from what he was supposed to be studying. He cursed himself under his breath whenever he would realized that he wasn't paying attention to what he was reading. Again and again, he would always find himself sneaking a brief glance at one dark-haired, scrawny girl whom everyone adored.

At night, he would often find himself lying awake on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling with only one thing in his head. _She must be imperfect. _And he had to prove it. Somehow.

Analisse Longride, the golden student of Hogwarts. Her exceptional talent in the field of spell casting was superb and irritating at the same time. She was the type of student who would make the dream of every teacher come true. She could answer every questions asked and she could perform any spell given to them. She was too _good_ to be called healthy. What made him more annoyed was the fact that she was a pureblood unlike him.

For the hundredth time, he growled really low as he rolled over to his side. Outside the window near his bed, the moon was looking down on him. Tom gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, trying to push away the thought of strangling someone with his bare hands. He hated this _change._ At some point of the day, his emotions seem to run around wildly leaving him confused and frustrated- a feeling he often get whenever Analisse would cross his mind.

Sighing as he finally pushed away the angry thoughts; he got out of his bed and grabbed his cloak, not bothering to put a shirt over his bare torso. He grabbed his wand and stuck it at the waistband of his pants and quietly sneaked out of the dormitory. The Common Room was deserted but the fireplace was lit. No one in their right mind would be out in the Common Room at this time of the night.

So why was he denying the comfort of his warm bed at this time?

For five years, Tom has been very curious of what Analisse does away from the prying eyes of the students. Whenever he passes by her along the hallways of Hogwarts, she is surrounded with a bunch of students asking her how to do this and how to do that. Everyone comes flocking to her for advice, and every time Tom sees this, he just rolls his eyes. But he never sees her alone.

He just couldn't understand how narrow-minded people were. He is great too. He excels in every class, being solely the favorite of almost all the professors. Whenever there is a question, he could also answer them. If there is a new spell to be performed in front of the whole class, he always succeeds.

But the difference between her and him was the fact that everything seemed to come very easily for Analisse. Her smile. Her laugh. Her grades. Her talents. Her warmth. And she was naive, making him all the more frustrated and peeved.

He, on the other hand, wasn't nicknamed as the "Golden Student" but he was often called as "Wonder Boy," since he was raised at the Muggle world and yet succeeded in mastering almost every spell taught to them during his stay at Hogwarts. Although, no matter how talented he was in the art of magic nothing came easily to him. He had to practice and he had to study. He had to work his arse off everyday just to prove to everyone- especially to himself- that he was as good as any purebloods. He was charming, knowing his way people's feelings and toying around them. He could practically get anything he wants by simply engaging them in a conversation. Easy, though it may sound, it wasn't.

Hiding was never easy but he was good at it.

Tom headed out of the Slytherin dungeons; his dark eyes darting from left to right, making sure that there was no one in sight. The dungeon was probably the most deserted place in Hogwarts. Teachers and students seldom pass by it so it was easier for the Slytherins to sneak around the castle after curfew. This wasn't the first time Tom had ventured out at the middle of the night. He had been snooping around the castle at the dead of the night ever since he first step foot on Hogwarts. He wanted to discover more about this world and the only time he could be able to have his research was when everyone was asleep.

But for the past weeks, he had another purpose in his mind.

Soundlessly, he walked along the corridor making sure that he would not miss the right turns to where he was headed for. Every now and then, he would look back to check if anyone was following him. One thing he learned in strolling around the castle at a very late time, he never knew who he might see. Sometimes, he wasn't alone in his nightly strolls. He would always spot older students sneaking along the corridors. Half of those sneaking late were couples from the higher years meeting up to do some serious snogging. Tom normally would just ignore them and walk out, undetected.

Tom finally reached the moving staircases, knowing that it might probably take some time for him to reach his destination but he somehow got used to the moving staircases because for the past month, he had been going to that same destination every single night. He fastened his pace as he went up, knowing which of the stairs would take him to his destination.

As he finally got out of the hellish stairs, he froze on his tracks when he heard hushed voices coming from one of the secluded corners of the corridor. Instinctively, he flattened his back against the wall and hid behind one of the armors along the hallway. The voices were still hushed but he could tell that one was from a boy and the other voice was from a girl. The two were giggling, feeling mischievous and daring.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" said the boy. He was about to say something else but he was cut off. The corridor was filled with the heavy, ragged breathing of the two students. Tom didn't have to look at them to know what they were doing.

"Just shut up," the girl mumbled.

Tom rolled his eyes before deciding to get out of his hiding place and just sneak past them. He could never understand _icky _and _overly-romantic _couples who find _snogging-along-the-empty-corridors-late-at-night _romantic. It downright revolted him.

He caught the glimpse of two intertwined figures not far from the suit of armor where Tom hid himself. He snorted when he realized that it was _them _again. Those two had it going for two years now. He was getting sick of hearing their disgusting noise every single night.

The two students were too caught up with themselves that they didn't feel Tom's presence as he passed by them.

"Wait." The two broke apart and it went silent all of a sudden. "Did you hear something?"

Good thing Tom had just turned to another corridor before getting caught.

"Nope. Probably just a spider," the boy breathed as he once again engaged himself to whatever they were doing a while ago.

Tom shook his head in disapproval and continued his journey.

It didn't take too long for him to finally reach the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady at one of the corridors. The woman inside the painting was snoring rather loudly, saving Tom the effort to be quiet as he waited behind another suit of armor across the portrait. For the past nights, he had engaged the Fat Lady into all sorts of questions, interrogating her about the movements of a certain student; to put it bluntly, he asked her to spy someone for him. Of course, she was happy to oblige; something which wasn't so new to Tom since he was used to having everything his way. Women like the Fat Lady were one of the easiest people to play games with. They were too caught up with themselves to pay attention to anything.

He evened his breathing as he waited for the portrait to swing open. No matter how hard he told himself to stay away from this place, he always find himself still going. Every night was the same. He knew that she would come out. She never disappointed him.

Minutes passed by and yet no one came out of the portrait. It made him doubt his instincts. Usually, it was correct. Whenever he had a funny feeling at the pit of his stomach, a part of him knew that she would be sneaking around the castle. His whole body started to tense up as his doubts continued gnawing at him. Maybe he should head back. It wasn't worth his time anyway. His stupid obsession was just bothering him again. Sooner or later, he would realize that it was meaningless and immature of him.

Just as he was about to go back, he heard the soft creaking from the portrait being opened and later on the abrupt snoring of the Fat Lady.

"Who goes there?" the Fat Lad exclaimed, slightly ruffled at the sudden movement of her portrait. Her eyes landed on a thin, dark-haired girl climbing out of the hole behind the portrait. The girl had round, green eyes behind a pair of very thick glasses. Her skin was very pale as the soft glow of the moon shone on her. The short curls of her hair hang limply above her shoulders. She was wearing a very thin nightgown beneath her robe which she did not bother to fasten. Tom could clearly see the outlines of her thin body. From beneath her clothes, it was evident that she hadn't filled in the right curves yet. At the age of fifteen, she was still flat as a table and had very little curves unlike girls her age. She was easy at the eyes but compared to the other girls, she was rather plain.

Tom stopped breathing all together as Analisse finally decided to show herself. As always, she looked wide awake and alert like all the previous nights. He slipped back to his hiding place, getting a good view of the girl who kept on ruining his plans.

This was the girl whom he declared as his enemy and rival since his first year at Hogwarts. This was the girl whom he swore to outshine one day in one of his classes, but no matter what extent he did this, they were always treated as equal. No one was better than the other. They were evenly matched.

"Oops. Sorry about that. I had no idea that you would be asleep," said Analisse, grinning sheepishly at the Fat Lady.

The woman in the portrait merely rolled his eyes. "I should have known it was you. Who else would sneak out at this time of the night? You know, if you keep this up you might get into trouble."

Analisse chuckled. "Well, let's just hope no one catches me tonight. Anyway, I'm off."

"That's what you always say every night," the Fat Lady mumbled. "Just make sure you remember the new password."

But Analisse had already run off before she heard the last statement the Fat Lady had shouted after her.

Taking that as the perfect opportunity to get out of his hiding place, Tom stepped out from behind the armor and started to stalk Analisse. He heard the Fat Lady calling out his name but he didn't look back. He was careful not to let Analisse out of his sight, although it would be fine if ever he would lose her. He already knew where she was going. She had been going to that place every night so he knew he wouldn't encounter any problems or whatsoever.

After several twists and turns, Analisse halted in front of a framed painting which depicted a bowl of fruits. She tickled one of the fruits and a doorknob appeared allowing her to enter the kitchen. As quiet as a lion prying over its prey, he slipped out of the alcove where he hid himself and mimicked Analisse actions to reveal the doorknob.

As soon as he turned the knob and got in the kitchen, Tom was greeted with the eager, round eyes of the house elves. They were all looking at him with their glistening eyes.

"Good evening, sir. Hungry?" one of the house elves said, bowing slightly at Tom. He immediately ignored them and made his way out of the crowd of house elves surrounding him. He never really cared about house elves. They were only creatures made to be ordered around. Aside from that, they were useless.

"Oh. This looks good. Thanks, Pokey."

"Here's more, Miss Longride," a squeaky voice said.

"Thank you, Cheesy."

_Cheesy? What kind of a name was that?_ Tom thought, shaking his head at the disapproval of the house elves' names. Why did they all have to end with a 'y'?

Tom continued to walk forward, approaching the three figures at the far end of the kitchen. As soon as he got a better look on Analisse, he paused and leaned casually on the wall with his arms crossed. He narrowed his dark eyes on her and the two house elves. Seeing that she hadn't noticed his presence yet, he cleared his throat.

The smile on Analisse's face fled and was instantly replaced with an embarrassed and furious expression on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked, hotly; her face was getting scarlet as she also realized that she hadn't bothered to fasten her cloak, revealing her thin nightgown. She pulled the cloak closer, covering the dress underneath it.

Tom cocked his head to one side and clucked. "What will they think once they discover that you're up at this hour, sneaking at the kitchen?" said Tom in a sly tone. He shook his head. "They will surely be dismayed at your bad behavior."

Analisse glared at him. "Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow. "And how about in your case? What will they think if they learned that the Slytherin's prefect is up at this time of the hour, wandering around the castle just so he can stalk a fellow prefect at the dead of the night? Don't you think it will arouse more suspicion and uproar, considering you're a man and I'm an innocent, helpless girl?" She copied Tom's haughty posture and shook her head like he did. "It won't look appropriate."

"Who said that I'm following you?" Tom drawled, not admitting that Analisse was saying sense. His manly ego wouldn't let him accept his defeat to his rival. No one could win over him without going down in a fight.

Analisse grinned mischievously at him. "I've known for a few days that you've been following me to the kitchen lately. I wonder why…." She pretended to look thoughtful for a moment but later on, burst out laughing.

It only made Tom irked. This wasn't a laughing matter. "And how come you never confronted me if you knew that I had been following you for a whole month now?" he asked; the tone in his voice was challenging her.

"Ah-ha!" she cried out, pointing a finger at him as if she had caught him doing something wrong. "So you admit that you've been following me these past weeks." She clucked her tongue once more. "What will the professors think once they find out?"

This made Tom's back rigid. His fists started to clench and unclench themselves as he raked his brain for another comeback. Unfortunately, he pulled out a blank from his mind. "Point taken," he mumbled grudgingly, hating to admit that she won.

That made her smile very brightly. "Let this be our little secret then," she suggested, giggling a bit.

Tom scowled at her before walking away. His plan failed. He needed to make another one. Sooner or later, he would prove to them that Analisse wasn't perfect. She wasn't as genuine as others thought she was. In the end, he wanted to find out if she was like him—stuck in a world which no one knew.

"Well, nice talking to you," Analisse yelled after him.

Hearing her voice stirred something inside Tom and he couldn't explain what it was. He immediately assumed that it was annoyance but there was something different about this overwhelming emotion. He sighed angrily when he realized that it was one of the feelings that made him very frustrated. Another purpose emerged from inside him. He wanted to find out what this feeling was. Turning around, he faced Analisse who was still standing on the same spot whilst eating a slice of pie. The two house elves had already walked away and the others decided to stay away from the two.

Dark orbs met green ones as Tom stared at Analisse's thin face. "You do know that O.W.L's are coming up next week and yet all you think about is food," he stated incredulously.

She shrugged. "Is it a crime to be hungry?" she asked innocently.

Tom only shook his head once more in disapproval. Somehow, he had a little bit of trouble coming into terms with himself. He just couldn't believe that this girl in front of him was his sworn rival and the only person whom he considered as his equal.

"Want some?" Analisse asked, handing to him a turkey leg which she was clutching with her other hand. Somehow, the light from the moon hit her eyes in a way that made it look greener and more innocent. Tom felt the frustrating emotion coursing through his body which caused another stampede inside him. He almost groaned in aggravation but he prevented himself to do so. She noticed his discomfort so she stepped back a little. "Okay," she said, uncertainly.

Tom scrutinized her face. "I heard from Slughorn that you're interested in becoming the next potion master in Hogwarts after you graduate," he said, casually as he moved towards the counter. He touched the granite top of the counter with his long index finger and started tracing some figures on its surface.

Analisse chuckled. "Well, it's only a thought but Potions isn't really my favorite subject," she said. "And you know Slughorn; he likes being flattered."

Tom only snorted as a response. Professor Slughorn, another type of specimen which was so easy to trick and play his games on. "Indeed, he is a very interesting bloke."

That made Analisse laughed. "My my. Our little _Wonder Boy_ here is showing some spunky attitude towards our professor, isn't he?" she teased, taking another bite from the slice of pie.

He narrowed his eyes on her once more. "Mocking me, Miss Longride?" he asked, stonily.

"Hold your flobberworms, Mr. Riddle. There's no need for you take offense in what I said," said Analisse, laughing good-naturedly at his tensed posture and movements.

Her naivety led Tom to another conclusion about her. He absolutely and irrevocably couldn't comprehend her cheerful and light mood. "And here, we have our 'Golden Student' rusting over a turkey leg and a slice of apple pie," he sneered before turning on his heels and walking out of the kitchen.

"Have you studied for the O.W.L's yet?" Analisse suddenly asked.

Tom halted and willed himself to face the skinny girl once again. He just couldn't understand her. No matter how cold and harsh he acted around her ever since their first year, she was still very friendly to him. It was as if she was mocking him for his lousy tactic. "Of course," he replied curtly. "I'm aiming for O's in all the classes, although I find no reason to take Divination and Care for the Magical Creatures," he added.

Analisse pouted slightly. "Hm, that's going to take a lot of studying. No wonder your nose is always stuck in between the pages of your books."

Tom snorted. "There's nothing wrong with that. I'm aiming to be a professor here in Hogwarts so it's only necessary to know everything and have high marks on my tests."

Why was he telling this to her? It wasn't like she was asking for it and yet he kept on blabbering on and on.

"That's good. It's rare to find students wanting to be a professor someday," she mumbled, taking another bite from her midnight snack. "It's funny though, Hagrid said the same thing to me the last time I've talked to him." She hung her head, grievously.

Tom narrowed his eyes on her. He had a feeling that she was suspecting him for something. Somehow, he had a feeling that she knew about the Chamber but she was only waiting for him to admit it. As if that would happen. No one ine their right mind would just jump out and say, "Hey! I tamed a basilisk so that I can kill muggle-borns!"

"Myrtle also told me that she wanted to be a Transfiguration teacher like Professor Dumbledore; although she doesn't want to act strangely like him."

Tom stiffened at the mention of the murdered girl—the girl his basilisk had accidentally killed; the stupid student who was crying at one of the cubicle at the girl's bathroom. It was an event he hadn't expected to happen but nevertheless, he didn't have any regret over it.

Analisse sighed. "It's peculiar, you know, having all my friends taken away from me within just one year." She looked up to meet Tom's dark eyes.

For a brief moment, Tom felt an intense emotion thrown at him by her startling green eyes.

"You don't think that Hagrid is the culprit?" Tom inquired cautiously. He knew that she was already suspecting him; one wrong move and his mask might slip.

Analisse shook her head. "Hagrid has been my friend and I know that he won't do anything horrible like petrifying muggle-borns—let alone kill Myrtle."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Silly girl. He was caught in the act holding a deadly creat—"

"But spiders cannot petrify anyone. No. It has been done by a different creature," Analisse snapped, her green eyes flaring.

Tom glared at her. He had to be very careful now or else she might find out. He should have known that she wouldn't be fooled. She was smart enough to start snooping around. "Unfortunately, it seems that his spider can," he said coolly before heading out of the kitchen. This time, she didn't bother to call him back. She just watched him with a curious expression on her face.

**:**

"Professor, is there any chance that I may not come back to the orphanage this summber?"

An elderly man with wise eyes and white-hair looked up to see a young boy with dark, determined eyes and jet black hair that added up to his mysteriously charming demeanor. Professor Dippet tilted his head to one side and scrutinized the boy's face. "And where will you be staying, Mr. Riddle?"

"I am hoping that I can probably stay here or at Hogsmeade," Tom said, looking directly at the old man's eyes.

Professor Dippet frowned. "I know that you treat the school as your second home but I'm afraid you should wait until you're off age. Maybe after you graduate here, you can come back and apply for a position in Hogwarts. I'm sure we will be delighted to receive a gifted wizard like you that can bring honor to the school. But for now, it's best if you just stay put and not move too hastily."

Tom was about to protest but Professor Dippet cut him off. "Don't worry. You only have two more years. You'll survive."

Silence fell between the two of them for a while until finally, Tom let out a crushed sigh and walked away. He had asked the same question to several other teachers but the answer was always the same. Of course, no one could understand him. He was the only unfortunate wizard who was given this type of burden. He was very skillful in the arts of magic but sadly, he cannot live in the world he excelled in. His ancestor was one of the most powerful wizard in the world and yet his blood was stained. Fate had been cruel to him. It made him imperfect when he should have been perfect. It had played a trick on him.

"Good day, sir," Tom said, stiffly. His eyes lingered on the headmaster before heading out of the office. No matter how much he felt like cursing the old man, he couldn't bear ruin his reputation.

As he moved passed the gargoyle statue, he caught a sliver of a black robe at the corner of his eyes. Curious, he turned to a corner and saw the retreating figure of a small, dark, curly-haired girl. Something seemed to flutter inside him when he realized that it was Analisse who was sneaking out. Without second thoughts, he stalked after her. As soon as he round to another corner, he spotted Analisse running up the stairs, carrying something. A sly grin smeared his handsome features as he noticed her haste as well as the cautious glances she kept shooting at every direction.

This must be his lucky day, he thought triumphantly as he stealthily crept behind her maintaining a good distance between the two of them.

After several confusing twists and turns, Analisse halted in front of a large portrait of a brown-haired elderly wizard with a brown beard covering his entire lower jaw. He looked gallant and chivalrous at the way he carried his body. His chin was lifted high in the air and his back was erect. In his hands was a sword with its hilt covered with different kinds of jewels. His green eyes were alert and narrowed on an object that seemed to be located far away from him.

Tom stared at the portrait trying to recall why the face looked vaguely familiar to him.

"Excuse me," Analisse said, jovially. Tom could just imagine the bright smile that would lit up her narrow, pointed face.

The man on the portrait almost jumped from the fright she had given to him. "Oh, good day to you, Miss Longride," he greeted back matching the cheerfulness in her voice. He bowed slightly at her. "I assume that you would want to be left alone again?"

Analisse shook her head, vigorously. "Although being in solitude sounds tempting, I still have classes to attend to."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just forgot something and I came back here to fetch it," she answered.

To Tom's astonishment, the portrait swung open revealing a hole in which Analisse had slipped into. His eye widened and his mouth fell open. He had stayed in Hogwarts for five years and he thought he knew everything about it but seeing another secret chamber made him realize that he was nowhere near knowing EVERYTHING. He could undeniably feel the wave of thrill at the thought of knowing yet again, another one of the secrets in Hogwarts.

Cautiously, he approached the portrait as soon as it shut itself, covering the hole where Analisse went into. "Good morning," Tom said, hoping to sound disinterested. The excitement he felt was expertly hidden behind his blank mask.

The man ignored him completely and continued with his posing in the portrait. His hand was now located above his eyes and he was squinting at an object from afar.

Tom cleared his throat, catching the man's attention. "Pardon my rude behavior, but I can't help asking if you've seen a girl passing by?" Tom asked, getting rather impatient.

There was a momentary pause and Tom felt that aching desire to start shredding the portrait into pieces. He sighed exasperatedly but he decided to give the guy some more time before he would start threatening him.

"Shouldn't you be in your class right now, m'boy?" the man told him, haughtily. He had put his hand down, resting on top of the hilt of the sword.

"It's my free period," he lied.

The man narrowed his green eyes at Tom. "Well, you go back to your Common Room and mind your own business then." His eyes fell on the Slytherin badge on Tom's robe. "Slyetherins really do not know when not to butt in," he mumbled under his breath before resuming his chivalrous pose.

The wheel in Tom's heads started to spin very rapidly as he tried to come up with another tactic to get the portrait to open himself.

"Are you not lonely; having no one to talk to in this corridor? Students barely pass this way and you have no neighboring portraits to visit," Tom said, innocently.

The man shook his head, chuckling a bit. "I find comfort in solitude," he stated.

Tom fought the urge to whip out his wand and just threaten the man inside the portrait. This was stupid- negotiating with a man in portrait. Nothing would make sense.

"Such a pity seeing an old portrait isolated from _civilization_," Tom mocked as he was about to turn around and leave.

"Wait! Come back here," the man yelled, raising Tom's expectations. "What did you say?"

Tom cocked his head to one side. "Such a pity seeing an old portrait isolated from civilization? Is that what you want me to repeat?"

The man eyed Tom warily. "What are you talking about, young man? I do not need your pity," said he in a very haughty tone. He straightened himself up and raised his chin high. "There's no reason for a student like you to pity a man like me."

A smile made its way to Tom's face but he tried to suppress it. It seemed like he had unconsciously discovered the man's weakness. "Oh really? But isn't it quite pitiful to see an old man with no one to talk to? Surely, your portrait will get dusty," he said, turning his back on him to conceal the smile on his handsome face.

The man laughed. "Who said that I was lonely? Ha! It will disintegrate your ego if I tell you that there is a certain student who visits me every day. Take that for pity!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at Tom whilst laughing so boisterously that it almost shook the entire school.

Once again, Tom turned and faced him. The words he was about to say started to arrange themselves inside his head. "I bet the girl pities you that's why she visits you."

The man opened his mouth to interject but his green eyes narrowed on Tom as soon as he realized something. He peered closely at the young boy with suspicion lingering across his eyes. "I didn't tell you that the student was a girl," he said, guardedly.

Tom prevented his blank mask to slip. He couldn't show to the man that he had committed a grievous mistake. He willed himself to look straight into the man's eye, clearing his thoughts and pushing away the dreadful feeling that the man knew what was going on inside his mind.

As the two stared at one another, Tom couldn't help but note the similarities of the man's eyes and Analisse's green orbs. They had the same cheerful light that twinkles every time.

After a few more second of eye contact, the man mumbled something gibberish under his breath and it sounded like a string of made up curses to Tom. The mumbling grew louder until Tom could distinguish the words coming out of the man's lips.

"Vomiting flavor beans! Doesn't she know when to pick up the right timing?" he cursed as his portrait swung open revealing a dark-haired girl coming out of the hole. At first, her head was slightly bowed down so she didn't see Tom standing in front of her but as soon as she looked up the color on her face was drained and her green eyes grew wide.

"What do we have here?" Tom asked, grinning mischievously as he watched her face fell.

Analisse's face immediately flooded with color as soon as she recovered from the shock. Her small body seemed to shrink some more under Tom's sly gaze.

"Stupid girl! What were you thinking going out when I gave you a clear warning not to!" the man in the portrait scolded, followed by another string of odd curses. He started to stomp his feet in frustration, but Analisse ignored him completely. She was too busy wanting to melt or break into a thousand pieces or anything gory and impossible to happen to her as long as she would be far away from Tom.

Tom stared at her frightened face. Waves after waves of triumph washed over him. The girl whom everyone thought was perfect wasn't. A smirk crept to his face at the thought came over him. "What would the others think if ever they'll learn that the Golden student is caught going inside an unknown room instead of attending classes?" he taunted.

Analisse merely glowered at him. "What do they care" she asked, cringing a bit when Tom chuckled.

"Of course they will care. Who knows maybe they might start speculating that you're the one who sent a monster on a rampage. Hagrid would be able to become a teacher now, don't you think?" Tom placed his hands behind him and circled Analisse; his eyes roamed all over her.

If it was even possible, Analisse's eyes grew wider. "I'm not doing anything wrong," she said defensively. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Tom; the humiliation from a while ago was replaced by anger and irritation.

The man inside the painting muttered angrily. "Centuries of keeping the family's secret and now, because of your carelessness, it's out in the open!"

"Will you please stop that, grandpa?" Analisse grumbled.

Tom cocked his head to one side; the wheels inside his head were running so fast as he tried to come up with something to keep her on her toes. He had the upperhand and he had no intentions of letting go of such privileged. It was not everyday to see Analisse Longride in this situation. "Who said that I'm going to tell the others?"

For a moment, the string of curses coming from the man stopped. He looked incredulously at Tom as if he had said something peculiar. "What did you say?"

Analisse raised an eyebrow at him, completely perplexed at his outburst.

Tom shrugged in a non-committal way. "I have no intentions of blabbering about it," he said looking straight into Analisse's green eyes. Something stirred rebelliously inside him as he noticed her green eyes full of emotions behind her glasses. He could see the way her cheeks seemed to puff out whenever she was glaring; the way her ears begin to turn scarlet whenever he meet her gaze.

"You mean you'll blackmail me by using this against me?" Analisse said bluntly. She let out a sigh and pulled out her wand but Tom had sensed this beforehand so it flew out of her grasp as soon as she grabbed it. Tom caught her wand gracefully while pointing his wand at her. He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Settling things in a _reasonable _way now, aren't we?" Tom mused as he started playing with her wand. "Didn't know that you're feisty."

Analisse's glare deepened making her flushed more than necessary. She was biting her lower lip—a habit Tom had noted whenever she was thinking. "What do you want?" she finally asked.

Tom strode towards her and stopped when his face was merely inches away from hers. He had to crouch for a bit to level his face with hers. The close proximately made her squirm uncomfortably but neither one of them was backing down. He slipped her wand back to her pocket. His eyes darted to the floor as he thought of something. Finally, he straightened up and circled her once more. "I'll think about it," he stated, stopping behind her. He caught a strand of her curly hair which was sticking out a bit behind her head. He tugged at it playfully before bringing it to his lips. He felt her entire body stiffened and she whirled around. Her face was becoming redder than a tomato.

"You better watch out," he whispered as he leaned towards her ear. He smirked as she took an involuntary step backward with a small, uncharacteristic yelp.

"Good day," Tom said to her before walking away.

**:**

"He's smiling at you, Analisse. Are you sure you don't want to look?"

A few seconds of silence...

"Hello?"

Finally, Analisse decided to tear her eyes off her book and looked up at her friend sitting beside her. Her glasses were askew and were perching precariously on the bridge of her nose. Her green eyes were wide as if she was startled by the question. "Huh?"

A blond-haired girl with blue eyes shook her head in disapproval at the lack of awareness and interest from the smaller girl. "Tom Riddle, aka Slytherin prefect, is smiling at you and is obviously trying to catch your attention," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Analisse cleared her throat and straightened her posture as she sat on top of the bench. They were inside the Great Hall eating their breakfast and their O.W.L exams were just two hours away. "No. He's just creepy like that," Analisse stated veering her attention back to the book she was reading.

Jane Antioch. That was the name of the girl beside her. She had been her friend since her second year at Hogwarts but they weren't really that close. Analisse was just fortunate enough to have her as her roommate. They seldom hang out together but after Myrtle's death, Analisse found herself hanging out with Jane more frequently than before.

Jane Antioch was the completely contrast of Analisse. If the two girls ever stood beside one another, everyone would instantly notice Jane and probably ignore Analisse all together. Jane was tall and had very high cheekbones. Her blue eyes were icy and startling while her hair was blond and incredibly straight. Her skin was soft, flawless and pearly white but not too pale. She had already filled in the right curves for girls their age. Watching her, Analisse sometimes wondered if Jane was really a witch or a veela. She had a knack in having boys following her around.

"I'm not kidding. Look at him!" Jane said, rather dreamily.

Analisse only sighed and blocked her wistful voice out of her mind. Their O.W.L was already occupying her mind and she couldn't afford any distraction.

"Admit it. Something happened between the two of you last week!" Jane exclaimed, squealing a bit.

Analisse almost gagged. "What? Nothing happened. You're just overreacting."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh really? But it seems like the two of you _accidentally _missed Charms lesson _together_," Jane said, emphasizing the accidentally and together part. She grinned wickedly at Analisse. "You can't deny that one."

Analisse tilted her head to one side and scrutinized her friend's face. "That was days ago. Why can't you guys put it to rest instead of popping it every second of the day?"

Jane shook her head. "Lookey here. Nothing really happened, huh?" She pointed a finger at Tom's direction and Analisse fought the urge to not look at him.

Noticing Analisse's stubbornness, she took her narrow face between her hands and forced her to look at Tom's direction. "See?" she squealed, eagerly.

Analisse's eyes widened when her eyes landed on Tom's smirking face with his index finger raised up. He was doing some sort of a stretching exercise with it at her face which only made her shoot daggers at him.

"He's calling for you. Isn't it obvious?" Jane said, pushing Analisse off the bench.

"No he's not. He's only doing some weird exercises with his index finger!" Analisse snapped.

Jane sighed, annoyed. "No he's not. He's wagging it at you because he's beckoning you to come to him. Now GO!" With another shove, Analisse was sent staggering towards the Slytherin table.

All eyes were on her as she made her way towards the notorious Tom Riddle. It was unusual to see a Gryffindor student heading towards the Slytherin table.

After what seemed like a thousand miles, Analisse reached Tom and forced out a smile on her face. "What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Tom shrugged. "Just checking," he answered, maneuvering his attention back to his breakfast.

For a week, Tom had ignored Analisse and had stopped following her around. He didn't mention anything about her secret to anyone. In fact, she hadn't seen him near her except during classes. It baffled her and led her to believe that he had forgotten all about it.

But standing in front of him now, she knew that there was something up in his sleeves. He was bothering her with that charming smile of his and it was getting into her nerves.

"Fine," Analisse said shrugging a bit before turning on her heels to leave him alone.

"Oh and Longride, I don't want to see you hanging out with Antioch," Tom called out.

"And why should I not hang out with her?" she asked, bewildered at his request.

"Because the likes of her do not deserve us."

Analisse snorted. "Oh, so you're treating me as someone in your level and she's not?" She shook her head and said no more.

Tom watched as she stormed out of the Great Hall. He had a distinct feeling that she was heading to her _haven_ which up until this time was still a mystery to him. He had tried entering it a dozen times but the man inside the portrait wouldn't let him. He tried to come up with passwords and all but it just wouldn't budge. He couldn't comprehend why she can go in but he cannot.

"What's going on between you and Longride?" a younger girl asked him, snapping him out of his reverie.

Tom's eyes fell on a Slythering student surrounded by her friends. He flashed them a smile. "Nothing," he replied sounding innocent.

The girls giggled at his charming act. The girl blushed furiously before returning to her breakfast.

Tom suppressed a smirk at the thought of the younger girl's reaction. For him, girls were the easiest prey. He didn't need to exert effort just to get them wrap around his finger.

But it seemed like that doesn't usually apply on every girl….

**Well? How is it? Good or Bad? Continue it or forget it?**

**Current song: Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**


	2. Part Two: SWING SWING

**Hey! I'm back with chapter two. Since i'm busy with schoolworks, I might only update once a week. Probably every saturday. ^_^ Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed! It made my day. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading this one.**

**Disclaimer: I see no Rowling in my name so that means I do not own the Harry Potter Series.**

Part Two: SWING SWING

The sun peered shyly from outside the window, hoping to fill the Great Hall with its warmth and light but the clouds were cruel enough to prevent the sun from doing so. The once splendid hall had turned bleak and dark. The proverbial four tables that represented the Houses were gone and there stood individual desks and chairs where fifth year students sat. All of them were facing the staff table where Professor Dumbledore stood gazing keenly at each student with his blue eyes.

The whole hall was filled with silence as everyone was too nervous to speak. Some of them were muttering under their breath as they tried to recall everything they had studied. Some had their wands out under their desk and were waving them around, practicing.

Tom Riddle sat on his chair rather casually. His whole body was relaxed compared to the students beside him wherein some were either biting their nails in distress or mumbling strings of spells soundlessly. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Analisse sitting comfortably on top of her chair. She was playing with her quill while her eyes were glued on Dumbledore. Although she may seemed lax, she was biting her lip—a sign that she was also a bit nervous.

"You may begin," Dumbledore finally declared.

The rustling sound of parchments being flipped over reverberated inside the once quiet hall. Everyone had their nose touching their paper as soon as the hour glass was turned. The grains of sand slowly trickled down. Tom took one last glance at Analisse direction before veering his attention back to his test. With one deep breath, he started answering.

After a few hours, their written examination on Charms was done. Everyone was asked to pass their parchments and move out of the hall to prepare themselves for lunch. Tom pushed his way out of the crowded Great Hall hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain student.

"How's the test, Riddle?"

Tom whirled around startled at the sound of a cheerful voice behind him. His dark eyes fell on Analisse Longride—just the girl he was looking for. He straightened himself up and cleared his throat, feeling a bit stupid for his surprise. "Easier than expected," he answered. He stared at her thin, pale face wondering what was up her sleeve.

Sensing his hesitation, Analisse grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry about a while ago. I got a little edgy because of the pressure," she told him.

Once again, the peculiar emotion overflowed inside him. It irked him how Analisse made everything so sound so simple. Tom wanted her to be mad. He wanted her to lose control. He wanted to see her cave in to her anger but whenever she would reach her peak, something would stop her and she would revert back to her innocent, naïve self again.

"I don't need your apology," he muttered before turning on his heels and deserting her. It wasn't a cowardly act to avoid facing this emotion he was having. It was an act called intelligence.

Sometimes, there are questions that don't need answers.

Lunch was uneventful. Every fifth year student was either skipping meals to study or studying while eating. Tom had decided to study instead of eating. He didn't even bother going back to the Great Hall to avoid the noise. The library was a good place to study but he knew that it would also be crowded. The dormitories would also be a good idea but he knew that he wouldn't be the only one who would think of studying in there. The corridors weren't a good place to study for fear Peeves might spot him and start causing mayhem. Nope. There was no way he would be caught studying along the corridor. He needed an empty classroom—or maybe a deserted place which no one would bother checking out.

Tom perked up as an idea popped out of his head. Opening the Chamber of Secrets was a bit risky but he knew of a certain secret room that seemed a bit promising to Tom.

**:**

"No. You're still not allowed to enter."

Tom narrowed his dark eyes on the man inside the portrait. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because you're not worthy to enter it," the unnamed man answered, shaking his head vigorously.

"And what's not so worthy about me?" Tom pressed on.

"First, you're a Slytherin. We Gryffindors never trust your lot."

Tom cocked his head. "It's not like we trust your lot either."

The man chuckled. "Then the feeling is mutual. Off you go now."

Tom planted his feet firmly on the floor; his determined gaze unwavering as he directed it to the old man in the portrait. He couldn't help but notice the close resemblance between him and Analisse. She did call him grandpa at that time.

"What are you doing here, Riddle?"

Tom turned around, startled to hear a voice from behind him. He instantly pulled a blank expression over his face. "Longride," he acknowledged. He straightened up and held his chin high in the air. He peered condescendingly at Analisse with his dark eyes. "Aren't you suppose to be studying for the O.W.L.s?" he inquired casually.

Analisse chuckled. "I should ask you the same question," she said, mimicking his voice and his pompous behavior.

He scowled at her poor impersonation. "Is it a crime to pass by this corridor?"

"Oh really? That's highly unusual," she said, dubiously.

"And why is that?"

Analisse crossed her arms over her chest and thought for a moment. "Because," she started, "this corridor leads to a dead end. Plus, the library and the Great Hall are at the opposite side of castle so why would you go all out of the way just to pass by this certain corridor?"

Tom opened his mouth to defend himself but the old man cut him off.

"The boy is asking me to let him in. The nerves of him. If only I am alive right now, I would have transfigured him into a frog," he retorted.

Up until this time, Tom had no idea who the painting was but looking at the old man was almost like looking at Analisse. Their narrow face was slightly pointed but their cheeks were round enough to make up for their sharp face. Adding to that, Tom couldn't understand the both of them. Their bizarre way of thinking was too troubling for Tom to cope up with.

Analisse smirked at Tom. "Oh, so you want to get inside my lair?"

Tom shrugged, suppressing the impulse to curse the portrait. "The Great Hall is too noisy and the library is too crowded. I need a place to study," he explained, leaving out the part where he was simply curious at what was inside her secret room. He was used to knowing almost everything around the castle. He didn't like the thought of her knowing something he didn't.

"Unfortunately, you can't enter it unless he allows you to," she told him, pointing a finger at the man inside the portrait.

Tom's face fell. He couldn't possibly befriend the guy. He was incorrigible. Striking up a normal conversation with him was unattainable. Everything about him reminded Tom of Analisse.

The old man laughed, pulling Tom out of his brief trance. "Never, in a million years, will I let you in," he said in between laughter. "You've got to earn it first."

Tom turned to look pointedly at Analisse. "Then why can you get inside? What did you do to earn this privilege?" he asked, sardonically.

"Well—"

"That's because she's my descendant," the old man interrupted.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "And who are you again?" he asked, rather frankly.

Analisse shook her head vigorously and she paled slightly as the question slipped out of his mouth. "Here we go again," she muttered. Her hands went up to cover her ears just before the old man started to bellow.

Tom jumped at the sudden crescendo of the voice. He blinked twice, trying to process the strings of mumble-jumbles the old man uttered. Indefinable words stumbled out of his lips, all at once.

"For centuries my name had been uttered by all witches and wizards. They have talked about my greatness, talents and chivalry. They've passed down my legacy and yet they do not know my face?" the man blurted out. He glared at Tom with his flaring emerald eyes. "How dare you ask who I am?"

A bewildered expression crossed Tom's face as he tried to decipher the hasty and rushed words the old man kept on saying. He cocked his head to one side; his patience was wearing thin.

For a few seconds, they didn't say anything. They let the older man blew off some steam. Analisse kept on throwing murderous glances over at Tom's direction. Through her eyes, Tom knew that she was accusing him for the unpleasant outburst.

Finally, the old man had visibly calmed down. He was panting as all the air seemed to have left him after his rant. His green eyes sparkled as the anger slowly faded away. Analisse took it as a sign that it was safe for her to uncover her ears. The old man had lowered it down a notch and was merely grumbling out the last string of curses.

"Had a good blow?" Analisse asked, rolling her eyes at the old man.

Tom couldn't help but smirk up at him. "Well, you still haven't answered my question yet," he reminded him.

The old man let out a final sigh before straightening up and looking straight into Tom's eyes. "I am Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts—one of the greatest wizards of all times," he declared. He looked smug as he waited for Tom's reaction to the introduction. Tom's face was voided with any emotions—a perfect mask for concealment.

Tom turned to Analisse and said, "So you're the descendant of Godric Gryffindor?"

Analisse shrugged. "Hard to believe, isn't it? But yes, last time I checked I am his descendant."

Godric glared at Tom, not liking the fact that he paid more attention to Analisse instead of paying attention to him. Nevertheless, he didn't voice it out. "If you want to study, go elsewhere," he snapped at the two students.

Tom had ignored him and kept his gaze on Analisse. The two of them were beginning to become more and more alike. They were both descendants of the two greatest wizards ever lived. No wonder she excelled in their classes. It ran in her blood.

But a new, much exciting thought entered his head. Was he the only one who knew? He smiled at the thought of adding it up to his list of blackmails he could use on Analisse. Oh the joy of having the upper hand!

"You meant that for him only, right?" Analisse asked, hopefully.

Gryffindor shook his head. "It applies to you, too," he replied.

Her face fell at the response. "That's not fair!" she exclaimed interrupting the train of thoughts passing through Tom's head. "How come I get to be involved in this?"

Gryffindor scowled at Analisse. "Think of it as a punishment for your carelessness. No. You can't get in here unless I forgive you. Off you go.," he said grumpily.

Analisse was about to protest once more but Gryffindor had decided to tune out from the conversation and ignore the two teenagers. Analisse let out a frustrated groan before stomping off.

Tom looked Gryffindor's portrait. It was a bit astonishing to discover that the old man was Godric Gryffindor himself but he didn't seem at all shock to discover that Analisse Longride was his descendant. He watched her as she headed for the library. Something urge him to run after her. Fortunately, he gave in.

"Longride!" he shouted after her.

At first, she didn't turn around so Tom fastened his pace. As soon as he reached her, he placed a hand on top of her shoulder. Under his light touch, he felt the sudden tension coursing through her body. This brought him a wave of unexplainable satisfaction. He liked to think that he somehow had some power over her. It gave him the deepest sense of authority around.

Analisse stopped walking as her eyes landed on the hand laying on her shoulder. The two of them fell silent, both staring at the hand.

"Are you going to practice for the test?" Tom asked as he gave up on the thought of her speaking up first. It was his idea to call her in the first place after all. He raised an eyebrow as she shrugged as a response. "If you're going to the library, I'd like you to reconsider," he went on.

Analisse looked at him, skeptically. "Since when can you order me around?" she asked, irked at his bossy tone.

He glared at her, an automatic response whenever someone would ignore his request. 'Since you're so careless and annoying," he drawled putting his hand back to his side.

Without paying attention to his snide remark, she resumed her walk.

Tom couldn't understand why he had a strong desire to have her company. He needed someone whom he could practice his spells on and he find Analisse a perfect practicing _dummy_.

"How can you practice if you are in the library?" Tom asked. He decided that he wanted Analisse to stay for a while.

Analisse froze on her tracks. "What are you implying?" she asked, facing him all of a sudden. There was a sliver of interest flickering on her face although she tried her best to hide it.

"We'll have the Practical test later on. How can you practice inside a crowded room?" he asked, slyly.

"Since you're the one who's keeping me from going to the library, any suggestions?" she inquired as she placed her hands on her hips.

Tom chuckled. "That's easy."

**:**

"It's just a wall," Analisse said, dubiously. Her green eyes were on him as they stood in front of a bare wall in an empty wall. The wall didn't look special or anything. The privilege of having a painting hang on it was taken away unlike all the other walls in the castle. It was probably the only wall in the Hogwarts that didn't have any painting on it.

Tom smirked giving an impression that he knew something she didn't. He looked smug as he felt an immense satisfaction of her not knowing what he knows."Silly girl, why do you think we're standing here if it's just a normal wall?"

Analisse's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she asked, backing off a bit. Terror was written all over her face. She looked at him suspiciously while moving away.

The smile on Tom's face disappeared as he somewhat comprehended her peculiar reaction. "I'm not going to do what you're thinking," he said, annoyed. "It would be just a waste of time. I'm not interested in girls like you. Have you look at yourself in the mirror lately? You are not my type." He gave her a stern look.

Analisse frowned and blinked several times. Tom thought that she might burst in tears and would run away. It wasn't a surprise when he found himself looking forward to witnessing such a scene. For years, he had done all cruel deeds on her and said all the harsh remarks on her plain appearance but she never reacted violently towards it. She would always ignore it, but it seemed like it might finally change. His words had finally sunk into her brain.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Her green eyes met his darker ones as she asked the harmless question.

"Huh?" Tom said, perplexed. "You weren't thinking of that?"

Confusion shrouded her eyes. "That?"

Tom sighed. He should have known that she wasn't thinking of _that_. A naïve girl like her was already contented in the thought of skipping on fluffy clouds and running around with the unicorns. "Nevermind," he muttered, feeling stupid for actually believing that Analisse would think that he would _do_ something to her in a deserted, empty and isolated corridor. He shuddered at the thought.

Analisse, on the other hand, didn't look at all convince when he told her to simply drop the subject.

"Can you please just drop it?" Tom snapped as she pressed on with the matter.

"Fine!" she exclaimed.

"Now, concentrate. Think of what we need right at this moment," Tom said sharply cutting off Analisse's string of questions.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "We need food," said she in a very serious tone.

Tom let out a frustrated sigh that was crossed with an annoyed one. He should have know that she wouldn't take this seriously. Once again, he was starting to question his choice of choosing a rival. Could he really be that stupid to actually consider her as his equal? He was obviously more superior than her.

"No. That's not what we need right now. We can get that later. At this very moment, we are in desperate need of a place where we can practice magic without being caught," he told her.

"Oh. That too."

Silence reigned for a moment between them at the sudden realization. Tom watched Analisse as she stared determinedly at the bare wall. He noticed the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out; the way she jutted out her lower lip as she concentrated so hard. She didn't seem to have a flat chest after all, he thought very amused at this unexpected discovery. Her glasses were always perched unsteadily on the bridge of her nose. A sudden itch to fix it overwhelmed him as he continued to stare.

After a few seconds, Analisse squealed with delight as a door popped out of nowhere. She clapped her hand over her mouth and gazed wide-eyed at Tom. "And you've known about this?" she asked eagerly.

Tom ignored her question and approached the door. For a moment there he had forgotten that he was showing her his other secret territory. He was too caught up with his own thoughts that he had almost let his mask slip up. Frustration built up inside.

What was wrong with him?

"Hey," Analisse said, calling his attention.

Scowling, Tom didn't say anything and just entered the room while Analisse trailed behind him. His face fell as soon as he had gotten a good look on his surroundings. It looked different than the usual room he used to use as a hiding place. During his earlier years, he had accidentally stumbled upon this room when he was looking for a place to hide something. Ever since then, he used this room for emergency purposes.

"Wow," Analisse breathed in as she examined the room.

Usually, the room was filled with piles and piles of rubbish but now all of it was gone. There were two cushioned armchairs instead and a loveseat at a corner. More pillows were scattered all around the floor. There was a fire place near the seats and a fire was currently dancing in it. The wall was covered with bookshelves containing thick books for them to read.

Even though the room looked more like a Common Room, there was a vast space in the middle which Tom assumed as the spot where they could practice. His mind wandered to the loveseat at the other side of the room. What the heck was it doing here? _Oh well, at least there's no bed, _he thought sarcastically.

"Oh, there's food!" Analisse exclaimed, attacking the plate of biscuits on top of one of the tables beside the armchairs. She grabbed a handful and was about to thrown them into her mouth when Tom was quick enough to slap her hand away. She glared menacingly at him. "What?" she demanded.

Tom shook his head in disapproval. "Focus," he hissed, taking the biscuits off her hands and throwing them at the other side of the room. Analisse pouted slightly but didn't argue anymore. She trudged towards the center of the room and pulled her wand out. She looked at him squarely. "Let's start."

Tom gave her a curious look before taking his place in front of her. He made sure that he maintained a healthy distance between them.

"Hm. We should start with the hardest spells like that very weird rotating charm, or that cheering charm—or was it called cheerful? Hm. Cheerful charm? No, no. It sounds better with Cheering Charm instead of Cheerful charm—"

"Let's just start with the basic and then we'll move on to the harder ones. Consider it as a warm up," Tom suggested cutting her off.

Analisse grinned sheepishly. "Er, that sounds better," she said chuckling nervously.

Tom raised an eyebrow at this odd behavior. Slowly, the maddening feeling he always had made its way towards him once more. It was distracting him as he gazed at Analisse. And once again, he wanted to vent out this frustration.

"Let's begin."

"What spell shall we do first?" Analisse asked.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Anything easy."

"All of them are easy."

"Show off," he muttered under his breath. "Fine. Let's start with the stupid rotating charm you're talking about."

"But I thought we'll start with the easy spells," Analisse said, puzzled.

Tom let out another sigh. "I thought everything is easy for you."

"Oh. Yes. All of them are easy for me but I was thinking that it might not be too easy for you," she stated, skeptically.

He glowered at her. "Are you looking down on me?"

"No. Just concern."

"Concern my arse," he mumbled as he flicked his hand and Analisse started to laugh uncontrollably. "How's that for an easy spell?"

Analisse was laughing so hard that she could hardly let a word out of her lips. She was clutching her stomach as it started to ache for laughing so much. "Is...this...the...cheering...charm?" she asked in between fits of laughter. She couldn't stop herself from laughing. "You...can...do...non-verbals?"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Obviously." He cocked his head to one side as he enjoyed the show.

After a few minutes, the charm wore off. Analisse was on her knees, still clutching her aching stomach. Her jaw felt stiff from laughing so hard and she was panting. She tried to catch her breath but there was still some trace of the charm on her so a giggle would sometimes escaped her lips. "Show off," she muttered. "Can't even take a harmless joke."

Tom only smirked. "That's why you're the perfect practicing dummy," he taunted.

Analisse glared at him. "I'm not a practicing dummy," she snapped.

"Unfortunately, you are."

"_Colloshoo," _Analisse shouted as she pointed her wand at Tom's shoes. Another giggle escaped her lips.

Tom looked down but saw that nothing happened. He laughed. "Losing your touch," he commented. He was about to step forward but he found himself unable to do so. His gaze fell back on his shoes.

"Shoe gluing spell," she said, proudly. "That ought to do it."

"Very funny, Longride but I can still cast a spell on you without having to walk around."

Analisse frowned. "Oh."

"And anyway, we're doing Charms," Tom reminded her. "Now please take the spell off. I find it highly uncomfortable not being able to move."

"Um. There's just this problem."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me you don't know how to take this off."

Analisse chuckled nervously. "You see-"

"I said don't tell me that you don't know how to take this off!" Tom shouted.

"Fine. I won't say it."

"LONGRIDE!"

**:**

"Redd, Rendulf, Riddle and Riley, please proceed to the Great Hall for your practical examination." Dumbledore called out from the doorway.

Tom looked up when his name was mentioned. He had been waiting patiently for his turn and he couldn't help but feel a bit cocky. His practicing session with Analisse had boosted his ego up. He knew he could do it. He had demonstrated all the complicated spells a while ago. He was up for this. But at the same time, he found himself thinking more and more of Analisse. He wouldn't want to admit that he was distracted but he had spotted the symptoms. This stupid obsession wouldn't want to leave him alone!

He stood up and followed Dumbledore to the Great Hall. The three other students looked so nervous that they could hardly walk steadily. Tom suppressed the whim to laugh at them. They looked really pathetic.

Once they got inside, Dumbledore wished them a good luck. It was only Tom who was sensible enough to thank him for that.

Tom made his way to an elderly wizard with a bent form. He had on a very thick pair of glasses and a battered old hat on top of his head. The old man scrutinized Tom from top to bottom, never leaving a portion of him unobserved.

As Tom waited for him to utter something, his gaze fell on a skinny student who was just about to leave the Great Hall with a beaming face. A glare settled on his face as he realized that it was Analisse. He groaned subconsciously. If only he could wipe that smile off her face.

As if reading his thoughts, Analisse's eyes found his dark eyes. She smiled even brighter and gave him a thumbs-up before leaving the hall.

His whole body went rigid and he couldn't help but notice how his heart seemed to have skipped a beat. But what really surprised him was the realization of him having a heart. He had always assumed that it had stopped beating ever since he was born. He doubted if it even existed in the first place.

"Ah, Tom Riddle, the boy whom my old friend Professor Slughorn is talking about," the old man stated, startling Tom a bit.

Tom merely nodded his head as a confirmation that indeed he is Tom Riddle.

"Let's start, shall we?"

**:**

"How's the test?" Analisse asked during dinner. She had ambushed Tom before he could even get inside the Great Hall. The other Slytherins who were tailing Tom around, snickered when Analisse approached their group. He frowned at her actions. Did she even know that Gryffindors and Slytherins were enemies.

"And why would you ask?" he asked, scornfully. The other students guffawed at his rude response.

Analisse didn't look at all offended at his nasty drawl, she even laughed along with them. "Oh, that's very amusing," she said quite mischievously before walking away.

Perplexed at this type of reaction, Tom watched her go. The other students behind him snorted and continued making their way to the Great Hall. Tom, on the other hand, stood transfixed on the same spot.

"Aren't you coming?" one of the Slytherins asked. Surprisingly, he was a seventh year. In fact, all of them were seventh years and yet Tom acted as if they were of lower years than him.

"Just a minute, I forgot something," Tom lied, turning around and running off in search for Analisse. Just as soon as he turned to his left, he spotted her looking out the window. It held the perfect view of the full moon. "Hey," he said, taking his place beside her.

"Nice to see you here, Mr. Riddle," she mocked, tearing her eyes off the moon and facing him. A smile pulled the corners of her lips. "I thought that you'd come and find me."

He scowled. "Don't flatter yourself too much," he mumbled.

Once again, they fell silent. Both of them were content in just looking at the moon outside the window. Although he may seemed relax, he wasn't. His eyes were on the moon but he was paying attention to Analisse's breathing. It was as if all of his senses heightened. He was paying attention at different things all at once. First, her breathing. Second, the minimal distance between them. Third, the way her green eyes popped out. Fourth, the way she was smiling deviously. Lastly, the way she bit her lower lip.

IT WAS PUSHING HIM OFF THE EDGE!

"So, how's the test?" she asked.

"Easier than expected," he replied.

She chuckled. "That's good to hear."

"How was yours?"

"A piece of cookie," Analisse said.

Tom rolled his eyes. "You mean 'a piece of cake' not cookie," he corrected.

"Oh. Yeah. That too."

Finally, he let his eyes wander to Analisse's face. He couldn't get her. She was smart if she wanted to and yet she was so….hopeless. Was she just putting up this act around everybody? Somehow, he had this nagging feeling that Analisse was not really naïve. She was pretending to be one so that she would be spared. Spared from what? Solitude? No. She yearned for that. What was she trying to prove?

"You looked extremely distressed," she stated, looking at him.

He cleared his throat, feeling a bit foolish at being caught staring. "No," he said.

She chuckled. "As if I'll believe you."

Naïve?

No. She was not naïve and he was going to prove it. There was something up her sleeves and he would find out. Her head was always full of bizarre ideas but he would rake through it and find out the truth.

Analisse Longride is definitely not perfect.

"Look here," he suddenly spoke up. "I don't want you to be seen talking to me in front of the other Slytherins because it might cause a ruckus and I don't want a rumor spreading around Hogwarts that we're dating or-"

"Dating?" Analisse repeated, interrupting him.

"Yes, dating. I don't want them to think that we're dating or something. It might only distract me from my studies and—"

"Um, you do know that you're the one who started it first," she reminded him, wagging her index finger under his nose. "Remember this?"

Tom glared at her. She had a point. "I can do that but you can't," he said, stubbornly.

She frowned. "I'm not your house elf, master," she said sarcastically. She crossed her arms over her chest as she scowled back at him.

"Well, if you weren't so careless then you shouldn't be under my mercy right now," he snapped back.

"Just so you know, if you haven't been following me so obsessively then I wouldn't be under your mercy right now! And anyway, do you even know what mercy means?"

"Of course I know, dimwit!"

"Oh, are you talking in front of a mirror right now because I honestly do think that you're a git," she said angrily.

Tom's gaze spit fire. He took a step forward, closing the gap between them. Analisse seemed to panic at the close distance so she backed away. He took another step forward and once again, she back away. He stepped forward once more but she couldn't back away anymore because of the wall behind her. He slammed his palms on the wall, trapping her completely. He brought his face near hers and forced her to look straight into his eyes.

"Let's find out which one of us is stupid then," he whispered threateningly.

Analisse met his dark eyes. She dared not show her discomfort at the close proximity. "Fine," she snapped. Both of them glowered at each other. Tom didn't show any signs of giving back her personal space. Neither one of them wanted to show defeat.

"Oh, what's this?"

Tom and Analisse jumped at the sudden intrusion of the new voice. Their gazes were torn from each other and fell on the newcomers.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"I think so."

"Oh my…."

Tom's eyes widened as he saw Jane Antioch together with her Ravenclaw boyfriend standing behind him. Both of them were wide-eyed and shocked as they witnessed their current position. In horror, Tom realized what they would instantly think upon seeing this scene. He dislodged himself from Analisse and gave her enough room to breathe. He stepped as far away from her as he could.

"Riddle and Longride….who would have known?" the Ravenclaw exclaimed.

Jane smiled gleefully. "You two are in big trouble," she taunted. Grabbing her boyfriend's hand, they dashed off to the Great Hall.

Tom and Analisse looked at each other. They mimicked each other's terrified expression.

"Oh damn," Tom cursed under his breath. He turned to look at Analisse. "This is your entire fault."

"My fault? Who was the one who pinned me on the wall?" Analisse snapped.

"Who was the one who started it all?"

"You're the one who stalked me first! You're the one who keeps on competing with me!"

"That's because you are not perfect," Tom blurted out.

Analisse looked at him coldly. "Who said I was?"

The next words that were forcing their way out of his mouth were cut off. He felt confused and at a loss for words. Was this….

"I am NOT perfect and I will never be perfect!" she shouted at him and ran off.

She was crying.

He won.

Her mask had cracked. He had pushed her to her limits. He had defeated her. He found what he wanted. She had caved in. This was the moment he had been dreaming of.

But why wasn't he satisfied?

**BURN! Wahahahaha.**

**Current Song: SWING SWING BY ALL AMERICAN REJECTS**


End file.
